Admit It
by Cuppycakegirlxx
Summary: Danny's cousin Monique has come to visit and she is hell bent on getting Danny and Sam to admit their feeling for each other.


**3Me: Too bad I don't own Danny Phantom**

**Sam: Yeah so what's happening here?**

**Me: Stuff, you'll see later**

**Tucker: Am I in this?**

**Me: Sure we need our technical geek**

**Tucker: Uh, thanks, I think**

**Danny: *laughs***

**Vlad: Am I in this?**

**Everyone: GO AWAY YOU CRAZY FRUITLOOP!**

**Me: Yeah and no you're not in this**

**Danny: And stay away from my mom!**

**Me: Okay whatever let's get back to the story **

It was a normal day at Amity Park. Mr. Lancer, the principal of the school was trying to act cool by spouting what he considered 'cool slang' from a book. The popular kids were being mean to the unpopular kids and Tucker, Sam and Danny were talking beside their lockers moaning about life.

"I can't believe we have to write a three page essay on Lord of the Flies." Tucker was a mathematical and technological whizz but still failed to grasp anything literary. Sam on the other hand was well versed in all things sporty and bookish.

"Aw lighten up; at least you don't have to spend the weekend dress shopping." She shuddered at the mere thought of the frilly pink monstrosity locked somewhere in her wardrobe. She planned to burn it. Someday.

"Please, at least you don't have parents like mine, yesterday…" suddenly, a pale blue mist flew out of his open mouth, "oh man." Luckily, it was only the box ghost doing his usual routine.

"BEWARE, I AM THE BOX GHOST RULER OF ALL THINGS FOUR SIDED!" A toddler that had just watched Final Destination wouldn't have been scared. Tucker reached for the thermos that was usually stashed in his locker. Then slapped his head, he'd forgotten it in his haste that morning to snaffle the last of his bacon sandwich. "Oh dude I forgot the thermos back home!"

"Well, we'll just have to kick his butt, again." Danny prepared to go ghost, there was no one in the hall. They'd all run screaming even though the Box Ghost was wailing over one of the supply boxes. Suddenly there was a line of green light and the rather surprised Box ghost was sucked into the thermos still moaning over his box. Sam, Tucker and Danny studied the person in slack jawed silence.

She was pretty, cerulean blue eyes, tanned skin. Her red hair was similar to Jazz's but hers was curly and only reached her chin. She looked about his age.

"Hi, you must be Danny!" She capped the thermos and tossed it to Sam who managed to catch it before it hit her in the stomach. Her eyes narrowed.

"Who are you, and how'd you get that thermos?" Sam and Danny asked simultaneously. They glanced at each other for a second before looking away. The girl smirked.

"Hey, is that any way to greet a cousin?" She frowned in mock hurt. Danny was surprised. She did look a lot like someone from his mum's side of the family. But then again, so had Danni and she'd been a clone.

"You aren't a clone are you?" Sam asked. The girl raised an eyebrow.

"No, I'm not a clone, although it'd be really cool, if I had a clone." She stuck out a hand, "I'm Monique Simons by the way but everyone calls me Nikki."

"Simons isn't my surname." Danny pointed out. She rolled her eyes.

"Simons is your mum's maiden name." Danny felt stupid then.

"O…kay, this is Sam and that's Tucker." Tucker had been really quiet, just gazing at Nikki, but now he jerked as if he'd been in a trance.

"Hi, I'm Tucker, Tucker Foley!" Nikki smiled and shook his hand. Danny could have sworn the guy blushed. She focused on Sam and looked her up and down.

"Wow you have really cool eyes!" Nikki peered at Sam's amethyst coloured eyes. Sam took a step back.

"Uh, thanks." Nikki laughed at Sam's surprise.

"Hey, no probs, did you see that Latina girl, she practically mauled me for chipping her toenail polish."

"That'd be Paulina," Sam grinned as she thought of the shallow Latina girl.

"Yeah and I just interrupted her and said 'um, I don't even know you so can you do me a favour and shut up?'" Sam gaped and then they both high fived, laughing loudly.

"Um okay, Nikki I'm still not sure you're my cousin." Danny interrupted them.

"Come on Danny, she looks a lot like Jazz in a way." True, they both shared the same red hair and face shape. But then, so had Dani and look at what'd happened.

"Yeah, but so did Dani and she was a clone."

"Um, who's Dani?" Nikki looked really confused. Danny decided not to explain.

"So you don't mind if I take you to meet my parents?" Danny quizzed, she shrugged.

"My parents are at your house, that's why I'm here; I got tired of sitting with them talk about ghosts." She glanced back at Sam, "do you think you'd let me give you a makeover?" The boys doubled over with laughter.

"I don't do makeovers, or fashion." Sam admitted. Nikki smiled.

"I sort of guessed that but come on. It'll be so much fun!" It was a golden moment. Sam actually agreed to do something fashion related. Of her own free will.

"Awesome, meet me outside H&M tomorrow." Suddenly Mr. Lancer walked up with his 'cool book'.

"Yo what's up dogs, what's happening man?" All four of them glanced at each other and quietly backed out of the school.

**Sam: A makeover?**

**Danny and Tucker: *laughing like crazy***

**Nikki: Don't worry, you'll love it!**

**Sam: As much as I like eating bricks**

**Me: Aren't you ultra recyclo vegetarian?**

**Sam: Yeah?**

**Nikki: Bricks don't have faces**

**Danny: She's got a point Sam *high fives Nikki***

**Tucker: Are they gonna end up together?**

**Me: *In spooky fortune teller voice* We shall see**

**Tucker: They better because I bet a lot of money on that**

**Danny and Sam: WHAT!**

**Nikki: Back to story before you guys kill Tucker**

Next morning at H&M

"That wasn't so bad." Sam admitted as she walked out with Nikki. Both carried bulging shopping bags.

"See, told you so, and you're going to totally knock Danny over."

"Danny, I don't even like Danny!" Sam attempted to scoff at the idea. Nikki wasn't fooled.

"Please, I can tell when someone likes someone at a glance and you like him."

"Okay, even if I did he doesn't like me that way, he's my best friend." Nikki sighed the type of sigh she usually reserved for insane people, or idiots.

"You see, it's that kind of mentality that keeps you from just telling him you like him." Sam sighed but had to admit that Nikki did have a point. But how could she know? Danny was one of her closest friends and if he didn't like her that way, they might start to feel really awkward around each other and not speak again.

"So what, I'm just going to turn up at school in this and he'll suddenly love me?"

"No, but I can tell you guys are going to end up together." They were quiet as they walked to Sam's place. "We can't go to Danny's 'cause this is a surprise." Sam ushered Nikki in.

"My mum's always bugging me to go shopping, this'll make her way too happy." Sam muttered. She was relieved, however, since her mum wasn't home.

"Okay," Nikki pulled out the clothes and arranged them. Then she paired the jewelry with everything. Sam especially loved the dark purple choker that made her eyes sparkle. When Nikki was done choosing clothes, she sat Sam down on a chair and turned it away from her mirror and grabbed a brush and some hair gel.

"You sure about this?" Sam asked her nervously.

"Please, I've done this for lots of girls," Nikki squeezed out a dollop of Style Me hair gel.

"No makeup?" Sam wanted to know. She hated using a lot of makeup.

"No makeup," Nikki assured, and then she set to work vigorously.

**Sam: Do I look good?**

**Nikki: Of course you look good, do not doubt my makeover abilities**

**Danny: I bet you look good Sam *both blush***

**Tucker: *Camera flashes* Aha!**

**Me: You guys look so cute!**

**Nikki: Lovebird alert!**

**Danny and Sam: WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!**

**Me: *Sarcastic* Sure you're not**

**Danny: *Goes Ghost* I will hurt you**

**Me: And I will delete you out of this story**

**Danny: Then this wouldn't be a DP story**

**Me: Hmmm, true that**

**The Box Ghost: BEWARE!**

**Everyone: GO AWAY!**

**Nikki: Saddest ghost ever**

**Danny: Nah, the freeze ghost might be**

**Sam: No, he can actually do stuff like freeze people**

**Nikki: True**

**Me: Back to story **

School

"Wow." That was the first thing Danny thought when he saw Sam. She wasn't dressed in her usual purple and black ensemble; she was in a dark purple V neck sweater, grey skinny jeans and silver sandals. Her jet black hair was hung loose about her face and it somehow made her eyes look brighter.

"I never knew that she could look so hot." Danny slapped Tucker before Sam arrived.

"Hey guys." She stopped in front of them.

"Hey Sam, so you went shopping with Nikki?" Just at that moment, Nikki breezed in happily with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah, it actually wasn't so bad, I actually like the clothes."

"Yeah…" Danny seemed at loss for words. Nikki smirked and gave Sam an 'I told you so look'. Sam blushed and hid her face in her hair.

"So, what are you doing here, I thought you didn't go to this school?" Tucker asked Nikki. She shrugged.

"Then there's nothing to stop me visiting, right?" Then Dash walked over.

"Hey Fen-turd, who's your friend?" He was glancing between Sam and Nikki. His small brain must have been trying to figure out the situation. Nikki smothered a giggle, it was probably stress on his brain.

"Uh, Dash, that's Sam and that's Nikki," he couldn't resist adding, "my cousin."

"What, no way, none of you Fenton's could have a hot cousin." Nikki's deep blue eyes went navy, her fist clenched and suddenly Dash was doubled over in pain on the floor. Nikki stared at her fist, and then helped Dash up. Danny, Sam and Tucker stared in shock. She had just floored Dash with one punch.

"Sorry Dash, I didn't mean to punch you that hard." He moaned weakly so she considered herself forgiven.

"You punched Dash, what is wrong with you?" Paulina was screeching. Nikki sighed and turned to her.

"Paulina, you saw what I did to Dash, don't annoy me." Paulina paled and stormed away.

"You should try that, it's actually quite satisfying." Nikki was talking to Sam.

"I'm a pacifist." Nikki nodded.

"I respect that, I tried being one but failed in a week, I have anger issues."

"Yeah, I can see that." Danny laughed. Kwan ran up to her.

"Dash's calling you out after school he wants to settle the score." Nikki sniffed derogatorily.

"Aw, is the little baby hurt?" She raised an eyebrow, "is he such a wuss he can't take a hit from a girl?" Kwan and everyone else stared at her in total shock.

"You are so dead Nikki," Tucker wasted no time in telling her once Kwan disappeared around the corner.

"Oh boohoo, I just got here and I'm already receiving threats from Neanderthals." She pulled a brush out of her bag and proceeded to brush her hair out with sharp strokes. "Maybe now I'll get some peace." She tossed the brush into her bag.

**Dash: I do not have a small brain!**

**Nikki: Really, what's the square root of 36?**

**Dash and Kwan: Uh…**

**Tucker: 6**

**Nikki: Correct! *Hugs Tucker who blushes like crazy***

**Sam: Glad the whole makeover thing's over**

**Tucker: I can't believe you made me call Sam hot**

**Me: Well I told you it'd turn out good**

**Danny: I liked your hair **

**Sam: Thanks, I didn't even know it was so long, I've been packing it for a long time**

**Dash: I'm still calling you out Fentina! **

**Nikki: Oh save it for the story**

After school

"You're going down Fentina!" Dash seemed to have recovered from the punch. She just stood there watching the usual masculine display of power with an amused smile while the other kids gathered round shouting 'Fight, fight, fight!' She saw Danny, Sam and Tucker standing at the edge. She noticed that Tucker was holding a first aid kit. She smiled, nice to know that he had so much faith in her fighting abilities.

As a child, Monique had studied judo and taekwondo although she did prefer judo as it was more on using the opponent's weight against them and it was good for her because she used to be quite tiny. So when Dash charged her she didn't flinch.

Dash probably expected her to duck and run but for her to bend and flip him over her back was nothing short of humiliating. He lay on his back feeling dizzy and wondering how he'd gotten into this position and why he was facing the sky.

"Yeah, I'm done here." Nikki began to walk away before Mr. Lancer stopped her. She noticed with some relief that he'd dumped the slang book. Now here was a guy no one wanted to be around.

"Fights are clearly prohibited, detention!"

"Sorry, you can't, I don't go to this school." She smiled sweetly and breezed past, leaving a very surprised Mr. Lancer and a bunch of very shocked students. So he did he the next best thing, he gave a very dazed looking Dash detention.

"You really decked him." Nikki picked at the grilled cheese sandwich Danny's mother had made for her. It looked more like a lump of very charred bread, which it was. She took a bite and shuddered. At least the cheese was good.

"It's cool; I just hate bullies you know?" They all nodded. Bullies were the reason Danny went ghost, he had to fight off bully ghosts that threatened mankind. It was really cool.

Sure she's freaked the first time he went ghost, but then she'd gotten used to it. Her cousin was Danny Phantom, the heartthrob of every girl back at her old school. But for some reason, she hadn't crushed on him. Some part of her must have known they were related and crushing on your own cousin was weird in so many ways.

"That fight only lasted a minute please you have to teach me how to do that!" Tucker was begging. Nikki laughed.

"Judo takes years to master, Tucker."

"How long did it take you?"

"Six months." She admitted.

"Can you each me in six months?"

"Probably, I guess, maybe, no." Tucker sighed.

"I thought the best part was when Lancer tried to give you detention and you said you weren't a student." Danny took a large bite of his sandwich. Jazz walked in.

"Oh hey Danny, Tucker, Nikki, Sa…Sam is that you?" Jazz had never seen Sam in anything other than her usual purple and black uniform.

"Yeah, hey Jazz." Sam smiled at Jazz's dumbstruck look.

"Wow, you look amazing!" She turned to Nikki, "you are a genius!" Nikki smiled modestly.

"Wow, look at the time, we better go." Nikki pulled Tucker up after Jazz left.

"Um, you live here." Danny stared as Nikki practically dragged a confused looking Tucker out the door.

"Yeah, but I promised I'd help Tucker with something," she winked at Tucker and he got it. She wanted the two lovebirds to be alone for a while.

"Uh, yeah, I need her help with something," they bolted from the room. Sam realized she was all alone with Danny.

"You think they planned that?" Danny was watching her. He wanted so badly to kiss her but held himself back. What if she didn't even like him? The awkwardness would grow until they were barely on speaking terms. He couldn't take that.

"Probably," Sam fingered a lock of her black hair nervously. She peeked at Danny shyly. He was watching her. She blushed. She focused on devouring her sandwich.

Nikki and Tucker watched the whole scene from Tucker's PDA. He'd stuck a camera there before they'd left. Nikki groaned. They clearly liked each other, just kiss already!

"They should hurry up and just kiss already." Tucker broke her train of thought.

"I know, they obviously like each other," she watched the two fumble for words before lapsing into awkward silence. Danny was rubbing the back of his head and Sam was fingering her choker.

"So, Nikki," Tucker looked nervous, "got a boyfriend?" She looked up in surprise.

"No, why are you asking?" Tucker fumbled, and then swallowed. Then seemed to steel himself for whatever would come.

"I. Like. You." Nikki stared at him as if he'd sprouted and extra head and sung the national anthem. Tucker was beginning to feel self conscious when she kissed him.

They were like that for some time before laughter broke through the haze. Danny and Sam were standing in the doorway laughing. Nikki and Tucker blushed furiously.

"Man Tuck, if you're going to spy on me, at least make your cameras a little less noticeable." He held up a small camera. It resembled a very large silver spider with a camera head that kept swiveling. Kind of hard to miss.

"So this was the 'oh so important' thing you needed to help Tucker with." Sam was choking back laughter. Nikki noticed that Sam's hair looked untidy and looked like someone had run through it with their fingers.

Someone like Danny.

"Um, what about you guys?" Nikki stood, "you must have been busy." She could have sworn she saw a trace of blush on their cheeks but it disappeared.

"Nah, we didn't do anything." Danny shrugged.

"Yeah, we just talked."

"Oh yeah, about what?" Nikki put a hand on her hip. That stumped them for a few seconds.

"Stuff," Sam tossed out nonchalantly. Danny nodded in agreement. Nikki and Tucker sighed.

"We're never going to get you to admit it are we?" Nikki rolled her eyes.

**Nikki: Me and Tucker?**

**Tucker: Hey, what's wrong with me?**

**Nikki: Nothing**

**Danny: What did Sam and I do?**

**Me: Guess**

**Sam: Talked?**

**Nikki: *Rolls her eyes*you are so naïve **

**Me: You made out**

**Danny and Sam: WHAT!*glance at each other and blush***

**Tucker: Yes! You owe me twenty dollars Dani!**

**Dani: Aw man *hand over twenty dollars***

**Danny: You bet on us? *Goes ghost***

**Tucker: Um well, help! *runs off with Danny in hot pursuit***

**Nikki: Better continue the story before Danny kills Tucker**

**Sam: No wait until after, I wanna kill Tucker too *runs after them***

**Me: Wow, and I was even lying about the whole make out thing**

**Dani: Really? Hey Tucker, give me back my twenty bucks! *Goes ghost and flies after them* **

Sam and Danny hadn't even done anything. He'd just lied and said there was something in her hair to give him an excuse to touch it. It had felt like silk.

Sam's clothes the next day were even better than before. A black sundress with black tights and heeled boots. The only other trace of colour were the scarlet red 'S' shaped earrings hanging from her ears.

"So are you going to ask her?" Tucker watched him watch Sam.

"No Tuck."

"Why?" Tucker was typing something on his PDA.

"She's my best friend, what if she doesn't like me?" Tucker sighed and wished Nikki was there. She'd probably just blurt it out and get it all over with. Maybe it'd be embarrassing now but they'd get over it when they realized they liked each other.

"Hey guys," Danny spun around to face Sam. She was smiling and her lips looked so soft. Why was he noticing her lips?

"Uh hey," she suddenly looked as shy as he did.

"So, I'm gonna go now." Tucker rushed off. Danny turned back to face Sam. She was stashing a book in her locker. She turned to face him.

"So, anymore Nikki and Tucker news?" She grinned.

"Nah, Nikki was pretty annoyed since we barged in on her and Tuck."

"Yeah, I guess she should be, it was still funny though." They laughed. Until Dash stormed up to them.

"Hello Fen-turd," Dash looked really mad. "No cousin to protect you now." He raised a fist and Danny instinctively moved to protect Sam. He felt stupid that he needed his female cousin to protect him but he'd protect Sam with his own body if he needed to. Then someone tapped Dash on the shoulder.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't threaten my cousin and his girlfriend." Danny was so glad to see her he didn't mind the girlfriend crack. Sam did however.

"He's not my boyfriend!" She glanced at Danny in surprise when he didn't join in with "she's not my girlfriend!" They both blushed.

Nikki raised an eyebrow. "That's right, shoo," she made a go away gesture. The kind you might make to a stray dog. Dash walked away grumbling.

"Thanks Nikki." Sam smiled at her.

"S'okay, have you guys seen Tucker?"

"He's probably at the vending machine," Nikki grinned and ran off.

"So," Danny exhaled.

"So," Sam raised an eyebrow. Danny felt he should say it. Tucker had said it to Nikki and they'd both spent seven minutes making out on the couch downstairs. He had to ask her. Her new makeover was making her popular with the boys and it probably wouldn't be long before some other guy asked her out.

"Um, Sam, I um…" he groped for the right words. Then the bell rang and broke his train of thought.

"Tell me later, okay, after school." She waved and ran to her class.

Sam wondered what Danny had wanted to ask her. The poor guy had looked really nervous.

Sam knew her new look was making waves at Casper High. Boys who had previously looked through hr now stopped to talk and flirt. Girls like Paulina and Star tried to make her life a living hell but, then again, Sam had never really cared much about whatever Paulina had to say.

She glanced at Danny through the corner of her eye. He was writing but every so often, he would glance at her. She smiled; she had a pretty good hunch about what he had wanted to say. But was it too much to hope for?

**Sam: What's he going to ask me?**

**Tucker: Will he ask her out?**

**Nikki: You guys are in love, kiss already!**

**Danny: Shut up Nikki **

**Nikki: What, we all know it's true**

**Tucker: Yeah, you guys should…**

**Sam: KNOCK IT OFF!**

**Nikki: WHY ARE YOU USING CAPITALS?**

**Sam: CAUSE IT'S FUN**

**Tucker: YEAH IT'S LIKE WE ARE YELLING AT EACH OTHER FOR NO REASON**

**Danny: IT'S USELESS AND FUN AT THE SAME TIME**

**Freeze Ghost: Will you be my friend?**

**Everyone: NO!**

**Me: I still say the freeze ghost's the saddest ghost**

**Nikki: Ditto**

Danny paced around outside the school waiting for Sam. Tucker and Nikki had long disappeared after he threatened them in ghost form.

Sam came out of the school and as he watched her, it seemed like the wind made her every step go in slow motion. Her dark hair blew around her face. Try as he might, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the slender dark haired girl making her way towards him.

"So, you wanted to ask me something?" She stopped in front of him, she was smiling slightly. He instantly became tongue tied. Why was that? They were best friends. They knew everything about each other. He could tell her anything. It was just Sam.

And that was the problem.

"Sam, I…"

"You…?"

"I wanted to know…"

"Know…?" He realized she was teasing him and he laughed. This was why he'd fallen in love with her. Her sense of humour was unrivaled. As well as her individuality and her brains. Basically just _her_. She was completely unique. There was nothing fake about her. Plus, she was really, really pretty.

"Sam, I know I should have told you this before but I got really nervous and I wasn't sure you'd agree and I guess I should just say it but…" Sam had just been staring at him while he babbled but she suddenly covered his mouth with hers. Danny was blown backwards by the kiss but it didn't take long for him to close his eyes and kiss her back. His arms encircled her tiny waist and she put her arms around his neck. Danny wasn't sure how long they stayed like that until they came up for air. Their foreheads touched and they were smiling into each other's eyes. Blue into purple. Cerulean into amethyst.

"Well, does that give you your answer?" Sam whispered against his lips. Danny smiled.

"I didn't ask a question." She shrugged and smiled softly.

"Too bad," she whispered and they kissed again

**Me: Okay, end of story, hope you all liked it**

**Tucker: Yeah, especially the whole make out scene with Nikki**

**Nikki: You are lucky Tucker, that I can't be bothered right now to hit you**

**Tucker: Lucky me**

**Sam: The whole kiss scene was nice**

**Nikki: Really, huh, I figured you'd go crazy and do the whole "we're not lovebirds thing"**

**Danny: True but I do like her, and you wrote all the reasons why *blushes***

**Sam: *blushes*You really think I'm smart?**

**Danny: Yeah *still blushing***

**Sam: *blushes more***

**Tucker: Ha, I knew it, Dani pay up *takes twenty bucks from Dani***

**Danny: What did I say about betting on us? *Goes ghost***

**Me: Don't bet on us or I will hurt you?**

**Danny: *glares at me***

**Me: Um so, I'm just gonna go now *runs off***

**Tucker: Yeah, me too *runs off***

**Dani: Does this include me?**

**Danny: *Nods***

**Dani: Oh *goes ghost and flies off quickly***

**Sam: Do you really think I'm pretty?**

**Danny: Yes Sam**

**Sam: Thanks Danny, now you can go kill everyone you want  
><strong> 


End file.
